Until My Last Breath
by SuperPsycoNutcase
Summary: Bella was saved by John Winchester after a wolf killed her mother. Trained by the best, Bella grew into a talented Hunter known as The Wyvern. Now she and the Winchester boys are on a case in the WA state jail. Bella soon learns that everything is not as it seems. With her new friends, she must hunt down and destroy the monster that killed her father.
1. Prologue

Author's note: I just wanted to start something new. Let me know if you all like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series or the television show SUPERNATURAL. Something me being a psychotic bitch…

* * *

The Wyvern

(Bella pov)

When I was little, around five or so, I dreamed of becoming a cop like my daddy. I didn't like my mother. She was hare-brained and flighty. She often left me alone for long periods of time by myself. My father was shot and killed on duty, so my mother packed up and left the small town of Forks, Washington for the hotter climate of Arizona. I didn't like it there. I told her it was too hot, too humid to be comfortable. She didn't listen to me though. She bought a bungalow and dated many men. I stayed home and learned to take care of myself. I avoided her many boyfriends and carried a pocket knife that my dad gave me for protection. I knew that she was my mother, but oh how I hated her. A six year old shouldn't have to know how to prepare her own breakfast, lunch, and dinner. I shouldn't have learned how to purchase groceries and how to get the best deals at the young age of six. I should not have been the one making sure the bills were taken care of and paid off. I learned the hard way when I had to go a month without electricity and warm water.

A few months after my ninth birthday, I heard a strange and loud growl outside my bedroom window. Being the mature child I was, I got out of bed and ran to my mother's room. I found her sleeping beside her most recent boyfriend. I smacked her face until she woke up. She told me to go back to sleep and tried closing her eyes. I told her that an animal was growling outside my window. She said it was probably a coyote and that it was nothing. Both her and her boyfriend shot out of bed when the growl, louder this time, was heard right outside her window. She told me to go back to my room and lock the door. I ran into the hall and dashed into my room. I peeked out the door as mom and her boyfriend crept down the hallway and into the living room. The man opened the door only to be pushed back and pinned by a large wolf. It had a humanoid shape and looked more like a human with canine features than a wolf. My mother was screaming. Instead of running out the door to get help, threw a dish at the monster. I stopped mauling her boyfriend, Paul or something, and attacked my mom.

I was shaking with my fear, but I left my room. I crept up to the monster as quietly as I could and stabbed it in the thigh with my pocket knife. The creature howled in pain and smacked me away from its body. It pulled the knife out of its leg. It dropped my father's pocket knife and stalked towards me. It stood up on its hind legs and let out a horrifying growl. Before it could attack me, a blade sliced through its neck. The creature stood there for a second before falling to the floor with a muffled thump. Its head rolled over the floor and stopped at the boots of a man. He had dark hair and a goatee. He was a handsome man, even with the blood staining the sword in his hand. He looked down at me with surprise. I flicked my gaze towards my pocket knife and grabbed it as quickly as I could. I held it between me and the strange man who had just saved my life.

His lips twitched into a small smile as he sheathed the sword. He kneeled before me and pushed my feet further apart. He pulled the knife out of my hand and repositioned it so that it faced outward. He smiled at me. "That's better." He stood up and grabbed a duffel bag that sat beside the door. He looked back at me. "You coming?" He walked out the door. I dashed back to my room and stuffed as much of my clothes as I could into my backpack. I grabbed my birth certificate and social security card along with clean underwear and my trusty converse high-tops. I ran out the door and found the man sitting in the driver's seat of a black 1967 Chevy impala. He grinned as I opened the door and climbed into the front seat. "My name is John Winchester and those two sleeping beauties back there are Dean and Sam. It's nice to have you aboard…"

I looked up at the man who saved my life. I should get out of the car right now and call the police. I should stay in the house and wait until they get here. I should answer their questions as they take my mother's body away and go live with some foster family that didn't know anything about me. I should be a good girl and do what society tells people to do when something bad happens. I stared into his eyes as I made the decision that would change my life. "Bella. My name is Isabella Odette Swan."

He smiled down at me and held out his hand. I placed my hand in his. "Hello, Bella." He gave my hand a firm shake before turning his attention to the road. I looked out the window and watched as the desert landscape blurred as he sped down the road. I didn't know what the future held for me, or what would happen, but I did know that everything happens for a reason. Meeting John Winchester was no accident. My father once told me that what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. He told me that I could run all I wanted, but my destiny would catch up to me no matter what.

I sometimes wonder if my father knew what would happen to me. He taught me basic self-defense and gave me a pocket knife made of silver. He had the phrase 'Until my last breath' engraved on the blade. I had once asked him why it seemed incomplete and told me that I would figure it out one day. I still have that pocket knife. I used it to kill a wyvern, a dragon-like creature, and earned the name Wyvern amongst the Hunter society. I was good at what I did and learned from the very best. As good as I was Hunting skills doesn't comfort me at night when I'm alone on a job. So that's why I thought taking a job at the Washington State Department of Corrections was a good idea. To be surrounded by people would be a good thing. Sam and Dean would be there as inmates while I would go in as a psychiatrist or a warden. Reports of strange occurrences caught our attention and I wanted the job because it was close to home. Maybe I would go see my father's grave.

So now, here I was, being interviewed for the position of a guard. He said that everything checks out and that I start Sunday. I would be there to escort the new inmates into the facility come Monday afternoon. I would do a run through now and report my findings to Dean and Sam.

I opened the door and was met by a chorus of wolf calls and come-ons.

_Oh, joy._

* * *

Do you like? Should I continue? Let me know if anyone has any ideas on how I should proceed.

-SPN :3


	2. Chapter 1

Author's note: Okay, you all seem to like this one. Alrighty then… here we go.

Disclaimer: I want the Winchester boys… So badly…..

* * *

Unnatural

(Bella pov)

I showed up on Monday with my new uniform (that I personalized a bit). All of Sunday was spent dodging the detainees and running through the facility with an EMF detector. When John told me that ghosts and spirits use electricity to do the usual moving shit and apparition thing, therefore, they have a higher electromagnetic field than humans. An EMF detector will allow me to detect their presence. It wasn't an exact science, but it helped me and the Winchester boys in almost every specter job we've been on so far. Whoop de doo! Unfortunately, I didn't find anything other than the fuse box. Which I guess is important info to have when there is a black out.

The morning included watching over the inmate's breakfast and making sure they didn't cause a ruckus. Thankfully, they were too distracted by the fresh meat in the room than arguing. A cookie to anyone who can guess they were undressing with their eyes. Anyone? If you guessed Bella than you get a fresh cookie! Now all you have to do is go to the store and buy the cookie.

Noon came around, bringing new faces to this joint. Two of those faces belonged to no other than Sam and Dean Winchester. Those two brothers are **the** talk of **the** town. If you have not heard of them, you are most assuredly square! Others would say 'What? You haven't heard of them? Do you live under a rock?!' and shit like that. Seriously, these boys are good! Sometimes, I envy their popularity and talent. It's hard not to when you're always out hunting alone. Sure, people know me by my given name The Wyvern, but it's not the same. I just wish that I had someone like Dean or Sam to watch my back. I want a partner of my own. I would never tell my foster brothers because they would drop everything to help me. No, I want my own partner. I desire a person I can count on to have my back in a fight.

Dean, the prick that he is, winked at me as he passed. Sam gave me a small smile and a nod. Yeah, I could use a partner like Sam. A man with etiquette and finesse, and drop-dead-gorgeous wouldn't hurt either. The men behind him made me wonder if whoever was up there was listening. The first man had honey-blonde curls falling to his shoulders and gold eyes. He was devastatingly beautiful, even if it looked as if he hadn't slept in days. The next guy was a large bear of a man. He caught my gaze and smiled from ear to ear. I felt my lips tilt upwards in response. His eyes were a bright gold and made his black, ear-length waves look darker. The man behind him looked a little older. He had pale blonde hair and gentle, golden eyes. He gave me small nod and a kind smile. The last man was an Adonis. His copper, wind-swept hair was disheveled, giving him a very attractive sex-head. His reddish-gold hair was only enhanced by his butterscotch eyes. When he caught my gaze, his eyes widened and he looked away. I had the feeling that he would have been blushing if he could.

As I gawked at these fine specimens of men, a bright red flag was waving around in mind. I wracked my brain for the reason and groaned when I discovered the problem.

They were in no way human.

The Winchesters and I, along with at least a hundred others, have hunted down creatures that even a child's nightmares could not conjure. I have faced down the roughest, toughest, and meanest monsters known to only those who have dared peek into mythologies darkest stories. I have seen many things in my life to know that these four men were not mortal human beings. One part of my mind immediately started blaming them for the three deaths that have occurred within the past month here at WA state penitentiary, but I crushed that notion with logic. These creatures have just shown up today, so they couldn't have committed those murders. At least that's what my gut is telling me.

After the new detainees were situated, they were all let out into the courtyard. Luckily, I was placed on court duty. I positioned myself by the bleachers and waited for the boys to sit down before giving them the rundown. "I have been over this hell-hole twice and didn't find anything. Did anyone of you hear something from the other inmates?"

Sam positioned himself to make it look as if he was talking to Dean. "I've heard rumors of strange noises and cold-spots, but nothing more than that."

I shuffled my feet. "Did you all notice those four men behind you?"

"What guys?" Dean asked.

I gestured to a table in the shadows. "Those four men over there. The ones resemble Gods."

Dean scoffed while Sam glanced over at the small group. "Yeah, what about them?"

"Warning bells started going off in my head the second I saw them. They aren't human."

Dean grinned, "Well if we can't find the ghost here, then at least I get to kill something."

"Don't go trigger-happy yet, Rambo." I hissed, "You have no idea what they are or what they do! They could Mayan Gods for all we know."

Sam nodded his head. "She does have a point, Dean."

Dean scoffed and stood up. "Well, I'm gonna go see what I can dig up." I rolled my eyes as I watched him approach a group of men playing poker.

"Do some research on those four and try to find any clues on what might behind the recent deaths here." Sam rubbed my head. "I'm gonna go make friends with the undeads." I stilled in shock as I watched Sam walk over to the unknowns table and sit in an empty chair. The paras (Paranormals) didn't turn him away. In fact, the older blonde and bear started a conversation with him. The younger blonde leaned away from the table and grimaced as if he smelt something bad. The bronze-haired man leaned stilled and stared wide-eyed at the table. His lips moved, as if he were chanting. I was tempted to go and rescue Sam, but that would place the spotlight on me. We couldn't let that happen. We get in, solve case, get out. That's what hunters do on a regular basis. Drawing attention is frowned upon.

* * *

The day passed quickly and I escaped to the motel that I am occupying for the time I'm here. I powered up my computer and started my research. Since we couldn't do anything to the creature haunting the prison, I started thinking of the newcomers. Pale, alabaster skin and golden eyes isn't much to go on, so I will have to pay close attention tomorrow. I turned off my laptop and crawled into bed. I switched off the lamp and closed my eyes. Sleep took its sweet ass time while I lay still, thinking off those four men. I pondered what they were and what they were doing right now. My eyes grew heavy as I finally slipped into my dreamland.

(Jasper pov)

The emotions around me were making me dizzy. I focused on Emmett's feelings to center myself. He was feeling confident and excited as he played poker with our bunkmates Sam and Dean Winchester. This Dean was feeling cocky but cautious. His brother, Sam, was curious and resigned. These two men couldn't be any more different, yet they were the same. I knew a warrior when I see one, and these men preform battle on a regular basis. My enhanced sight could pick up the scars, old and new. I would bet my cowboy boots that under their orange jumpsuits, their torsos were covered in wounds. I wondered what they could be doing that gave them this air of determination and sorrow.

Edward's emotions caught my attention. He was feeling a massive amount of shock and trepidation. I pushed my curiosity on him. He looked up at me before speaking quickly, his voice too low and fast for the humans to catch. "They have fought monsters that I didn't even know existed! Sam was thinking that we must be some kind of God or Incubus. Dean is plotting different ways to kill us."

Carlisle was flooded with admiration and inquisitiveness. I guessed that he wanted to pry their minds about these creatures. Carlisle loved learning new things. If these men have encountered other supernatural creatures, he will want to learn everything about them. Emmett was thrilled about the new challenge. I was a bit more wary of these men. If they have taken down a God, then they deserve respect and fear. My mind thought back to the female warden they spoke to earlier. She had the feel of a warrior as well. I wondered if she was connected to Sam and Dean somehow. As the lights switched off and the inmates got into their beds for the night, I found myself impatient for morning to come. Along with the mysterious lady warden.

* * *

(Bella pov)

I growled as sunshine burned my eyelids. I burrowed into the covers and shielded my eyes from the horrible light. Unfortunately, that's when the alarm clock started blaring. I was tempted to pick it up and throw it out the second story window, but I didn't want to have to pay for the damn machinery. I sat up and got ready, a steady growl rumbling through my throat. The growl didn't stop as I drove to my temporary work place and walked inside. My fellow guards seemed to pick up on my less-then-perky aura and avoided me. The prisoners, however, didn't quite get that I am _not_ a morning person in any form of the word. To Hell with those who didn't get out of my fucking way. My first victim was the so-called _boss_ of the convicts. He was a big, burly man that enjoyed causing pain.

"Good morning, officer." He whistled. I ignored him and kept walking.

He must have had the sense knocked out of him recently because he reached out and tried to pull me onto his lap. My instincts kicked in, use the momentum he offered me and put all of my weight into my swing. There was a loud roar as the idiot fell to the floor. I stood over him and kicked his prone form. When he didn't react, I summoned two over to carry him to the infirmary. The men made sure to keep out of my arm range as the scooted around me to retrieve the unconscious man. The detainees parted as I made my way to my foster brothers. Dean was smirking at the form being dragged off. Sam shook his head, but didn't hide the small smile.

"Still not a morning person, I see." Sam breathed. I offered my version of a good morning. I held up my favorite finger and snarled. Dean chortled, shrinking away when I turned my gaze towards him. He nodded and mumbled a 'Hey.' As I took a position at the wall closest to their table. I spotted the four paras sitting by themselves. The bronze haired man was grimacing. The big one was laughing at him while the young blonde smirked. The oldest man sat still, as if meditating. I turned my attention back to my brothers. "Did you get anything last night?" It didn't escape my notice when the four unknowns stilled and quieted, as if listening to our conversation. I knew it was impossible for humans to have heard. We were on the other side of the room. However, a supernatural would be able to pick up our whispered conversation. Well, it depended on the para.

Dean leaned back in his chair. "Those four didn't eat their breakfast this morning and Sam said they didn't sleep last night. I have reason to believe that one of them can read minds because they cheated me out of the fucking poker game!" Sam mumbled something under his breath about sore-losers. Dean kicked him in the shin. Sam grunted in pain and glared at his brother. Dean looked up at me. "However, we got nothing on the spirit hanging around here. What about you?"

I sighed. "I can't do anything about those four, but I do have some information on an old inmate who died here about forty years ago. He was supposedly everyone's punching bag and needed his own room away from the others. He used his nails to etch his curse on those who abused him. Around the time that he died, a lot of inmates, and even guards, died mysterious deaths. His room was closed until recently. Whoever opened it probably disturbed the ghost."

"This spirit is murdering bullies?" Dean scoffed.

I shrugged, "Kind of makes me wish I had him in grade school."

"So we find the room he occupied and salt and burn the wall?" Sam crossed his arms.

I nodded. "The guy was cremated, so there are no bones to burn. Let's take care of this and get the hell out of here. I don't want to be for too long."

Sam and Dean nodded. A shout from the other side of the room brought my attention back to the four unknowns. All four were on their feet, facing off with a large group of the _boss'_ flunkies. I started towards the brewing fight and moved to stand between the two parties. "I suggest you all go back to your seats! I am not much of morning person and I don't want to deal with this bull shit!"

A heavily tatted man laughed. "This has nothin' to do with you, doll."

My temper flared. "Doll?" My hand shot out before he could respond. I had him on his belly in no time at all. I slammed my foot down on the nape of his neck as I held his hands back. "Call me doll again, and I'll break every bone in your body." I pulled on his arms, reveling in his cry of pain before releasing him. He bounced to his feet and backed away from me. His buddies slowly retreated to their seats. I watched them for a moment longer before turning back to the paras. The young blonde tipped an imaginary hat to me.

"Much obliged for the help, ma'am." Fuck me if his southern drawl wasn't attractive. The big guy shot me a giant grin. Mr. Bronze looked very aggravated. The eldest of the men stepped forward and held out his hand.

"I must agree with my son." He smiled. "Without your assistance, there would have been a nasty fight. I am Carlisle. These are my sons Jasper, Emmett, and Edward." Each man nodded as their names were called. Well, Jasper nodded. Emmett waved enthusiastically and Edward looked away from us.

I looked over at the table my brothers occupied. I noted their absence and turned back to the creatures I knew nothing about. I smiled and gave a little bow. "It is my job, sir. It was no trouble at all." I reached out and shook the man's hand. The cold skin surprised me, but I didn't let go. I added it to the list of evidence against them. "What did you do to incite the wrath of that group of dumbbells?"

Jasper and Edward sent a glare towards Emmett. The man scratched the back of his head, his smile still in place. "I may have accidently thrown a book at one of the guys that were talking about you." I felt a little flattered that he would defend my honor when he didn't even know me. I had a feeling that me and this guy could be great friends.

"You expertly and purposefully threw a book at am guy on accident?" I asked, my eyebrow perked up on my forehead. I let out a giggle when he nodded vigorously. "Well thank you for accidently defending my honor. My name in Be… Becca. Rebecca Johnson." I almost slipped and gave them my real name. I was going under Rebecca Johnson while I worked here. Personally, I fucking hate the name, but I couldn't give them my real name. According to record, Isabella Odette Sawn is dead.

Jasper smiled. "Funny name. You look more like a Bella." The bell rang, signaling the end of free time. All inmates stood up and made their way towards the doors. Emmett ruffled my hair as he walked passed me. Jasper tipped his 'hat' once more before walking off. "See you later, darlin'."

Oh, fuck me sideways! That accent will be the death of me! It did things to my tummy that I have never felt before. I verbally lashed myself for my feelings towards a creature that I knew nothing about. The sooner I take care of this ghost, the quicker I can get out of here. Maybe I will do what my brothers do and have a wild night a stranger. I still have yet to lose my v-card and I think it's about time I lost the damn thing! However, I have never been one for strangers. If I didn't feel anything but sibling love towards Sam or Dean, I would screw them senseless.

What? They are drop-dead gorgeous!

The only man who is hotter than them is Jas… NO! Don't go there, sister!

I needed to stay focused. Saving people, hunting things; the family business!

The tiger is a beautiful feline, but extremely dangerous. Never fall for a para! That's the number on rule if hunting. Never get attached! I have lived by that rule for over eleven years. I won't stop now!

* * *

So… What do you think? Is it worth continuing?

Well, I'm hungry, so I'm gonna go raid the fridge. If you liked this, read my other stories: Demon Seal and Fire Trumps Lightening. Have a good day!

-SPN :3


	3. Chapter 2

Author's note: For those who have asked about the pairing, I have put up a poll for you guys to choose. If you don't like any of the choices there, you can PM me about who you think would be better. Here is chapter 2! Enjoy…

Disclaimer: I want Jared Padalecki and Jenson Ackles. I want them so bad!

Something New

(Bella pov)

After a night of extensive study and research, I walked into the cafeteria in search for my two favorite men. I saw Dean grinning and sorting through a pile of cigarette packs. Sam was eating his meal with distaste. Both of them brightened when I dropped a file on their table. "Blood fey."

Dean dropped the pack he was holding and shot me a confused look. "Say what now?"

I pointed to the file. "The blood fey or the blood fairy; the offspring of a vampire and a fairy."

Sam opened the file and started skimming through the text. Dean leaned back and peered up at me. "There are two things wrong with that statement: one; vampires can't have kids. And two; fairies aren't real!"

Sam looked up from the papers. "Actually, Dean, they are real. There is extensive tales and folklore about elven creatures that can't be seen with the naked eye. How did it happen, though."

I looked around before sitting down. "Many centuries ago, most likely during the Celtic period, a princess of the Dark fairy court fell in love with a human. Now this was forbidden and her father paid a coven of vampires to kill the man. However, the head vampire took pity on the human and changed him. The princess came to her lover to find him rising as a vampire. They did some horizontal exercise and she became pregnant with his child. A few birthed a beautiful with skin as hard as diamonds. He grew more beautiful everyday as he grew up. The princess' father discovered the child and captured him. He tried to kill him using various weapons, but found that nothing pierced his skin. When the young man escaped, he was so angry that he bit into a human he stumbled upon. Due to the burning fire within him, the change was the worst torture anyone could ever endure. Three days the later, the bitten human awoke to a silent heart and the craving for blood. The young man kept biting humans, enjoying their blood when his parents found him. They escaped into the forest and hid from the world. Some say that the first blood fairy is still out there, lurking in the darkest shadows, waiting to rise again."

Dean had a shit-eating grin on his face. "Well, ain't that a cute load of bullshit."

"Dean!" Sam reprimanded his brother for his manners (or lack thereof). I was tempted to slap him, but that would draw attention. "Is there any way to kill them?"

I rolled my eyes. "Didn't you listen? Even fey weapons couldn't pierce his skin! Hunters usually avoid the blood fey because no one knows how to kill them. That and they have their own 'government' that rules over them and keeps them in-line."

Dean leaned forward, placing his elbows on the table. "Anything on them?"

I nodded, "They call themselves the Volturi. The royal family consists of the three kings and two wives. The guard is full of gifted blood fey. They are powerful enough that demons and angels alike do everything in their power to avoid them. Cas' angel sword wouldn't even prick the fey. The Volturi is the reason that werewolves were almost wiped out. Even the two of you would have trouble taking on just one of these guys."

Dean gave me a look. "I don't know about that, Bells."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "There is a reason there so feared by every paranormal creature in the world. They run at speeds that demons couldn't dream of matching. They are strong enough to punch a hole through a dragon and suffer no damage. Some of them have extra abilities that have been amplified and brought into their immortal life. I heard that of the Volturi's guards gives the illusion of pain so intense, it brings the victim to their knees. In the southern states, there is talk of a 'God of War'. This blood fey is an empathy that has a serious case of multiple personality disorder. He is feared by all of the bloody fey and is considered a death wish if you challenge him. So, yes Dean, I think that if you two took on one of them, at least one of you would die. Taking on three is like bathing in fish guts and seal blood and throwing yourself into a shark swarm."

Sam puffed out a breath of air and looked at me. "So what do we do if they are the cause of the recent deaths here?"

"I don't think they know anything about the murders. They arrived here when you did, Sam. Has anything happened while I've been bathing with lavender-scented bath salts at the motel?"

Sam and Dean straightened up in their seats. "In the cell across from us, a man was dragged up the wall and into the center of the ceiling. Every bone in his body was broken before he finally choked to death. The good doctor checked the body himself."

I thought back to all I read about the bloody fey. "Why don't you come join us?" I said in a quiet voice. "I know you can hear me."

The Winchesters looked at me as if I just turned into a Wendigo in front of them. Not even five seconds passed before we were joined by four of the most dangerous supernatural creatures in the world. Each one looked at me with varying degrees of excitement and confusion. It was the eldest of these fey that spoke. "I must ask you how you came to the conclusion that me and my kind are of the elven breed. We are vampires."

"No, you aren't vampires." Dean scoffed, "I've seen and killed vampires. You are not a vampire."

I struck out with my leg and kicked Dean in the shin. He gasped in pain and muttered curses under his breath as he rubbed the bruising limb. "I can understand how you have come to believe that you are a child of the night, but though you do have vampiric traits, you are not a vampire."

Carlisle rubbed the back of his neck. "What are the similarities?"

"From the vampire, your kind has the thirst for blood, immortality, and the ability to change others. From the fairies, you have obtained the sparkling skin, intelligence and extra abilities. Your senses have combined to exceed that of both races and your speed is unmatched by either. In a fight against either, the bloody fey will win without a doubt. You should be proud of your race."

Emmett pouted in his chair. "I can't believe I'm a fucking fairy."

Dean chortled, but grew silent as Jasper sent him a glare. I tried to cheer up the large fey. "There, there. You guys have the most terrifying rulers and the God of War. All supernatural creatures think twice before crossing your kind."

Emmett glanced over at me and broke out a grin, "Yeah, I guess Jasper is pretty tough!"

Sam's eyebrows rose and Dean looked lost. I peered over at the blond fey. "I have never seen Jasper in battle, so I wouldn't know."

Edward, who has been silent the whole time, joined in the conversation. "Our Jasper is the feared God of War."

The brothers and I stiffened at the statement. We were sitting at the same table with a fairy that has been known to single handedly demolish an entire newborn army with up to fifty newborns. I have heard that he had three personalities. His 'humane' personality: the one that was out and about when everything was calm. The Major: he came out when Jasper felt threatened. The Major was a strategist and warrior in every sense of the word. His last and most panic-inducing personality was his 'demon'. If the Major's emerged, any and all around him are officially chopped and screwed. He would be easier to just rip off your own head. The Major's demon could not decipher friend from foe and killed anyone within his range. Of course, those could just be rumors.

Edward looked at Sam. "That's pretty much how it works." Sam stared at Edward in shock.

Dean looked between the two men. "What? How what works?"s

It took Sam a few tries before he finally choked out, "He… He just read my mind!"

Edward smirked while Emmett chuckled, "Yeah, it's helluva annoying!"

Jasper glared at the bronze-haired fairy. "Yes, Edward here has the ability to read minds. He gets on my nerves very often and doesn't know to stay the hell out of peoples heads!"

My eyebrows shot up in surprise. Dean and Sam grumbled about the unfairness of it all. I looked over at Edward and mentally asked him if he could turn it off or if it was a 24/7 thing. Edward sent me a glare and sighed heavily. I can read every mind in this room except yours, Miss Bella." Sam, Dean, and I twitched at the mention of my real name. "Yes, I know your name. These boys can't stop thinking about you and when they do, the associate the name Bella with your face."

I nodded and stood up. "I have to go. I have the night shift tonight and I want to get rid of this thing! Whatever it is, anyway. Do you have any idea on what it could be, Sam? Anything at all?"Sam and Dean stared up at me. Their gazes flicked over to the Cullens. "He can read your mind anyway, so just tell me what you've discovered."

Sam leaned forward. "I'm thinking that it's a very pissed off spirit. I found ectoplasm on the walls during my little walkthrough. I believe it's the spirit of a Mr. Johnathan Blake. He was sentenced fourteen years for a second-degree murder he didn't commit. He was stabbed to death in the west wing that has been closed down ever since. The head warden wanted to rebuild it and open it again, but construction stopped when things started going missing, things appearing in the strangest of places, and large equipment being thrown around. So, what are you going to do, Bells?"

"I'll do some research and find out where he's buried. I'll head back here to get you boys out and we'll salt and burn the corpse." Sam and Dean nodded and stood up to follow the other inmates out. I was about to leave when I thought about the other paranormal creatures not five feet away from me. "Do you need me to get you guys out too? I can't risk you all exposing your kind."

Carlisle smiled up at me. "Don't you worry. We were framed for a crime and we should be out in a few short days. The Volturi won't let us stay in here long. They are just as determined s you to keep our kind in the shadows."

I let my mouth twitch upward before glancing at each of the men and walking away. As I climbed into my car and drove towards the motel, I couldn't help but feel that the paras that popped into my life so suddenly wouldn't let me leave without them. Whoever they are, they are here to stay.

* * *

(Sam pov)

Dean was too distracted by his thoughts to notice the glares that Edward kept shooting at him. Dean was either thinking about his many female conquests or his past kills. I guessed the former when Edward growled something about 'impurity' before turning away. Emmett was playing a card game with Jasper while they awaited for their 'father' to return from his meeting with their lawyer. I ignored my environment and focused on tonight's activities. We had plenty of iron to keep the ghost at bay while Bella sneaked us out. We had discussed Bella burning the bones while we protected the inmates, but she said she wanted out of there ASAP.

Edward glanced over at me. "Does that really work?"

"Iron will force the spirit to vanish for a few moments. A salt barrier works too."

Emmett looked over at me. "So if we are fairies, how come iron doesn't affect us?"

Dean sat up, "Your vampire traits probably protect you."

Carlisle was led inside of our cell. The door locked behind him as he sat down. "That is rather interesting! Do you think gifts come from the fey side or the vampire side? Fairies are rumored to be magical creatures, yes? Is that why some vampires have extra abilities?"

I jerked up, my brother mirroring my actions. "What gifts?" I asked.

Emmett grinned over at us. "Eddie and Jazz over here can read minds and control emotions, though you already know that. Some vampires have different abilities, or hat Carlisle calls gifts. Alice can see the future and... Ow!" Emmett gripped his shin, glaring daggers at a smirking Jasper. Edward rolled his eyes and ignored us while Carlisle shook his head. "That hurt, Jasper!"

Said fairy shrugged, "You shouldn't go spilling our secrets like that, ding-bat!" Emmett replied by sticking out his tongue before turning back towards Dean.

"So you two said you were hunters? What have you killed in the past month?" He grinned from ear-to-ear.

"Me and Sammy just took down a D-jinn down in Colorado not even two weeks ago. Before that, we hunted down a 'lady in white' and before that we saved a woman from being hell-hound meat." Dean leaned against the wall, waiting for lights out.

Emmett's jaw scraped the floor before his ever-present grin returned. "That is fucking _awesome_! I have no idea what the last two are, but you took down a fucking genie? You guys are the shit!"

I scoffed, "D-jinn aren't genies. There is a distinct difference. D-jinns' put you to sleep and you dream that your wish has come true when in reality the D-jinn drains his victims of their blood. Genies are confined to a single space until a person releases him. He grants you three wishes, all of which will have some sick twist that you wouldn't see coming and vanishes back into his 'lamp'."

"Woah..." Emmett stared at us, "So you two could kill anything?"

Dean opened his smirking mouth to reply when the lights shut off. We thought nothing of it until our breath could be seen floating in front of us. Dean and I looked at each other, knowing what was about to happen. Edward looked between, eyes wide. "No..." He whispered in disbelief.

_Yep. It was starting early tonight._

* * *

DONE! Finally! Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Did anyone see the fairy part coming? I did! Feel free to send me suggestions on how you want the next chapter to go. Keep the reviews coming and stay tuned for the next installment of Until My Last Breath!

-SPN :3


	4. Chapter 3

Author's note: Okay! You all are voting I see, so here are the current votes.

1st: Jasper

2nd: Dean

3rd: Edward

4th: Sam (Poor Sammy)

5th: Caius (Even poorer (is this a word?) Caius)

Aro and Marcus are coming in last. Poor saps.

Keep voting! I think I'll let you all have a few more votes. I personally am leaning towards Jasper or Caius. But my opinion doesn't matter now, does it!

Disclaimer: I want Jenson Ackles! WANT HIM!

* * *

Chapter 3

Past Sorrows

(Bella pov)

I found that Johnathan Xavier 'Hawk-eye' Blake was arrested and tried for the murder of his wife. He was honorably discharged from the Navy as a Chief Petty Officer, a pretty high rank, due to a leg injury. He married at age 34 to 26 year-old Mrs. Jasmine Brooke Campbell Blake. On their fourth anniversary, John called nine-one-one because his wife dropped dead. Her cause of death was determined to be poisoning. Though most evidence pointed to his innocence, Johnathan Blake was convicted of second-degree murder and sentenced to thirty-five years in prison. However, only two and a half years after his sentencing, Jonathan died during a prison riot. To this day, no one knows how he died or who killed him. The mortician declared cause-of-death to be a broken neck. He is buried in his family's mausoleum in the Gateway Graveyard.

I re-read the passage and leaned back in my chair. Usually, I would say that it was a fellow inmate that killed him, but that wouldn't explain why he was attacking guards as well. It felt like I was missing a critical piece of evidence. My gut told me that he wasn't the problem, but if he wasn't then who? I know I am missing something. I just don't know what! I glanced at the clock and shut my laptop. I needed to head over to the jail. My boys are waiting for me. I would break them out and we would put this guy to rest.

The jail was only a twenty minute drive from the motel I was staying in, but something told me that I had to hurry. My gut had never led me astray, so I went a little faster. By the time I parked, my feet were twitching with the need to run to the boys.

I noted the lack of guards and ran a little faster. I detected the sound of screams and gun-fire. I dashed into cell block C, only to freeze at the sight before me. The floor was littered with the bodies of guards and inmates alike. Some of the bars from the cells had been pried apart. I peered into one of the cells and frowned at the body that had been ripped in half. I said a little prayer for the poor lad and ran to my brother's cell. When I got there, I choked back a sob and fell to my knees. Most of the bars were gone and there were little splashes of blood on the floor. I couldn't hold back the tears that streamed down my face. My brothers were gone and I had no one to blame but myself. I shouldn't have spent so much time doing research! I should have gotten here sooner! I let the tears flow until I had no more tears to cry. I got up and continued down the hallway. I would kill this son-of-a-bitch and enjoy it!

I stormed down the halls with determination. I ignored the dead and dying around me, heading towards the sounds of screams. I kicked a door off its broken hinges and walked pulled out my gun. I scanned the room, searching for the monster. I spotted it backing a man into a corner. He was crying and begging for it to stop. He kept muttering 'Lo siento, Julia. Lo siento.' I crept up behind what looked to be a poltergeist in corporal form and shot it in the back of its head. It grew silent and twisted its head around to look at me. Its face resembled the skull of horned dog. The teeth gleamed with venomous saliva. Its horns curled slightly upwards, ready to impale. We stared at each other for a moment before he let out a spine-chilling roar.

Its lizard like body was about the same length as Dean's car. The poltergeist lifted his arm and shoved me out of the cell. I rolled back onto my feet and started running back the way I came. The less people around, the better. It roared again and followed me down the halls. When the clicking of its claws on the cement stopped, so did I. I turned around to see an empty hallway. The silence did nothing to unnerve me. I simply pulled out my gun and scanned the area. I knew exactly what this creature was doing. I have been in this situation too many times to count. I kept my fears at bay and listened. I remember when I was little, and I still had my mom and dad, why they divorced in the first place. I always spoke of noises in the basement, whispering and a little girl singing a song in a language I didn't understand. A few days later, I met a girl while I was exploring the sounds. I ignored her red stained dress and played with her every day. As I got older, my mom berated me on my imaginary friends. We got into a big fight about my friend, Christina. I told Chrissy to prove to my mom that she was real. When a vase flew off the table and shattered against the wall closest to my mom, Renee shut up and left me alone. My father was shot in the heart the next day. My mother was all too happy to leave the house. A part of me wondered if she even cared.

I shook off the memory and focused on my surroundings. I had always been sensitive to the supernatural. I could hear ghosts whispering to me as I hunted them. If I focused enough, I could pin point the exact location of the creature I'm hunting. This ability came in handy in the dark. I almost didn't want to cast my mind out and find the poltergeist. I was afraid to lower my guard and leave myself vulnerable. I had no back up now and I can't afford to lose. My brothers deserved better than that. They deserved revenge on the monster that killed them.

It felt like eternity before I heard the clicking noise again. I whipped around and brought my gun up. The poltergeist was moving towards me slowly. It circled around me before coming to a stop, blocking the way out. He flicked his tail back and forth, staring at me with its empty eye sockets.

"I know you."

I jumped in surprise. My eyes leapt to the second floor. I saw no one on the balcony.

"I know who you are, Isabella."

I stared at the poltergeist with shock. Its expression couldn't change, but it felt like… he was smiling. In all my years of hunting, I have never heard a monster like this _talk_.

"I know you, Bella."

I was getting sick of him… it saying that. "Good, now I don't have to waste time on introductions. I can skip right to the part where I blow you into the next life."

"He searches for you."

_What?_ "Look, I don't know what you're talking about. Can't we just try to kill each other?"

"You escaped him once. You will not be so lucky again."

"Okay… I see I'm gonna have to start the party." I pulled the trigger, aiming for his head. He managed to dodge the bullet and shot towards me. I avoided his teeth only to be caught by his claws. He pinned me to the wall, my toes just brushing the floor. My gun lay on the floor seven feet away.

"I will succeed where the moonchild failed."

The sound of a gunshot rung through the air as the poltergeist jerked and hissed in pain. I looked up and nearly cried at the sight of Dean standing there, holding a gun. The poltergeist turned his head and roared at Dean, missing his larger brother creeping up beside us. The monster dropped me to attack Dean when Sam lifted the knife with strange symbols on it and stabbed it in the shoulder. It froze, jerking and flaring before dropping to the ground. Sam pulled the blade out and wiped it on his jumpsuit. I threw myself into his arms, barely holding my tears back. He recovered from my surprise hug and wrapped his arms around my waist, giving me a gentle squeeze.

When Dean got close enough, he got the same greeting as Sam. He hesitated and patted my back. His hugs were usually better, but this wasn't the time. I backed away and wiped at the tear that slipped out. I haven't cried ever since Renee died, I wouldn't start now.

"Fuck, I thought you guys were dead. I got to your cell and saw nothing but blood and guts everywhere." I looked between them. "What happened? Where are the fairies?"

They didn't get the chance to answer. "My sons escaped the second blood was spilled." Carlisle was standing beside me as if he'd been there the whole time. "Jasper is still new to our way of life and left before he could attack anyone. Edward and Emmett followed him to be safe."

Dean nodded, "Yeah, apparently they go absolutely bat-shit crazy at the scent of blood."

"Carlisle was able to, uh, resist and help us escape the cell. However, he wasn't much help when it came to hunting the poltergeist down."

Carlisle smiled ruefully, "I would catch little patches of scents here and there, but no clear trail."

"Hey, that's okay." I reassured him, "It jumped from corporal to non-corporal form. How can you leave a scent when you have no physical body?"

The fae smiled at me and cast a wary glance at the corpse. "Is it… really dead?"

Sam nodded, "This knife can kill anything. I got it from a demon."

"I see…" Carlisle cast one more glance around us. "Well, I suggest we get out of here before state officials show up. What are going to do about the body?"

Dean kicked the head before picking it up and throwing it over his shoulder. Sam grabbed the other end. "We salt and burn the damn thing."

* * *

We met up with Edward, Jasper, and Emmett by Dean's car. Emmett offered to carry the body while we drove to a remote clearing. The fae ran followed us to a large grove I had found weeks before. Jasper and Emmett helped Sam and Dean build a fire pit while I got the salt and gasoline. I saw Carlisle and Edward conversing at the tree-line. I wished that I could hear what they were saying, but scolded myself for wanting to eavesdrop.

Emmett wouldn't shut p about the body, making comments about its size and appearance. Dean gladly joined in the laughter while Sam rolled his eyes and ignored them. Emmett lifted its arm and waved at Dean. Dean chuckled, earning a slap from Sam. Dean was about to hit him back, but Emmett got his attention about the poltergeist's anatomy. Dean and Emmett got into an argument about its gender, since they couldn't find its genitals.

"Wait," Emmett yelled, "What if it's like the alien from 'Alien vs. Predator' and it sticks its tongue down your throat and shoves eggs into your stomach?!"

Dean looked at the corpse and took a step back. "There goes my appetite."

We finished the pit and set the body ablaze. We watched as the flames ate its…flesh. I noted that the fae kept a distance from the fire. I filed this for later inspection. We put out the fire when the corpse was good and burnt. We shoveled dirt onto the pit and I dropped a blessed medallion on the ground before throwing more dirt over the pit. Before we left, I buried four bags of herbs facing north, east, south, and west. Sam asked me why.

"These four bags have ingredients that will protect this place from wanderers. Anyone coming in this direction will get the urge to turn around or will wind up going in a different direction. This ensures that no one will find the body."

"Shit, you need to give me the recipe for that."

I smiled and promised to write it down at the hotel.

The vampire fairies approached us. "Thank you for killing that creature and for the information you gave us. Do you really have to leave?"

"Sorry, Carlisle, but there are a lot more monsters like him out there. Here is our numbers in case you stumble upon anything strange." Sam held out a scrap of paper.

Carlisle took the paper and placed it in his pocket. "How will we know if it's something… other?"

Dean spoke up for Sam. "Cold spots, disappearances, black clouds, strange deaths, things like that. You come across anything weird, you give us a call. Don't try to handle it yourselves."

"This is what we do, Carlisle." I agreed, "We don't want you getting hurt trying to kill something you don't know anything about."

Emmett walked up to me and pulled me into the biggest hug I have ever received. "I'm gonna miss you, Belly Bear!" He swung me around before putting me down. Jasper gave me a squeeze, too, followed by Carlisle and even Edward. They thanked us again before vanishing into the trees.

We stared at the tree-line for an immeasurable moment. My mind wondered back to the poltergeist's words and I felt the need to tell Sam and Dean. "Hey, before you two showed up, the para spoke to me. Can they do that?"

Dean shot me a confused look while Sam sighed. "They're demons, Bells. If they think they make you doubt and trip up then they will."

"He said 'You escaped him' and 'I will succeed where the moonchild failed'."

"He was probably lying, Bells." Dean climbed into his car. "I mean come on! Werewolves don't take prisoners. Why would _he_ send a werewolf to get a little girl?"

I had to agree with him there. I heaved a sigh before slipping into the backseat. Dean drove me back to my car. After another round of hugs and _let's meet up soon_'s before going our separate ways. They were heading back to their new base while I headed to the small town of Forks. I wanted to pay my respects to my father. His absence from my life left a throbbing sore on my heart. When John died, it was like losing my own dad twice.

I drove for three hours, only stopping to switch the car for a motorcycle. I passed the 'Welcome to Forks' sign and kept driving. I didn't want to stop until I reached the cemetery. I spotted a florist shop and decided to buy a nice bouquet of purple Hyacinths and dark red roses. Both represented mourning and sadness. I actually looked up the meanings. I am such a fucking pansy. After purchasing the bouquet, and now doubt adding new fuel to the rumor mill, I rode to the only cemetery in Forks. I slowly made my way to his grave, my heart throbbing with each step. Finally, I spotted the black, glossy tombstone. As I approached it, the etchings of his name, dates, and epitaph became clear. I sat down and stroked the engraving of the Swan coat of arms above a five-pointed star with the word _Chief_ written in inside. I smiled at the stone I placed there not so long ago for John Winchester.

"Hey, dad. I'm sorry it took so long for me to visit, but, you know, duty calls." I gently placed the bundle of flowers before the stones. "It has been a crazy lately. Demons, Poltergeists, and vampire fairies. It seems like they just keep coming."

I hesitated before letting it all go. Who here is going to hear me? "I miss you, dad. I wish that I had gotten to know you better. I was so young when you died." I sniffed and rubbed my eye. "Why did you have to go, daddy? Why did you leave me with a woman who couldn't stay focused for her life? Fuck, life was hard when you died and Renee didn't even care. She just packed up everything and dragged me away from everything I knew. Look where that got her."

I bit back the tears and decided it was time to go. I stood up and brushed off any debris that could be stuck to my jeans. "It was nice seeing you, dad. John… He reminded me of you. He wasn't a policeman, but he did everything to protect humanity. I hope you two are drinking beers, watching ball games, and fishing to your heart's content, wherever you are, together. I miss both of you and I know Sam and Dean miss you sorely, John. Pray that you won't see me for some time, yet."

With that, I walked back out the way I came and drove to the only bed and breakfast in Forks. I purchased a room key and took everything into my room. Forks was many things, dangerous not being one of them. I dropped my bags next to the bathroom and collapsed onto the queen bed. With burning eyes and a sore heart, I fell into the oblivion of sleep.

* * *

Finally! I'm sorry for the delay. College is killer. Did you like it? I did. Let me know your thoughts via review. What do you think should happen next?

Happy Birthday to me...

-SPN :3


End file.
